


The Rose Queen and the Superweapon

by y4ndereking



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y4ndereking/pseuds/y4ndereking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz meets Fluorite and doesn't approve of his vengeful ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Queen and the Superweapon

"Rose, please, you don't understand--" Fluorite called, running after the towering gem. "The diamonds are heartless, look what they did to me!!"

 

He attempted to show Rose his scars, but she didn't turn around. Instead, she sighed quietly. The child had been pestering her for the better half of 2 hours, and although she loved him, it was starting to become tiresome.

 

"Dear, please listen to me. If the diamonds were to attack, I'd protect you with my  _life_. But I will not shatter them. It's just... not right. I'm sorry."

 

She placed a reassuring hand on Fluorite's freckled shoulder. He was having none of it.

 

"No! Rose, there's absolutely no way to dethrone these tyrants without shattering them. Think about it-- even if you are the leader of the Crystal Gems, the diamonds still physically overpower you by a lot. If you were to bubble them, they could break the bind within seconds. And me-- they... I've been shown nothing but hatred and violence-- p-please, Rose. Listen to me... I-I..."

 

"Hush, child." Her soft arms wrapped around him in a cradling embrace as she dried his tears. Fluorite had not often been shown so much love, so when the queen held him with such care, he couldn't help but tear up.

 

"I-I'm sorry--"

 

"It's alright. You're safe, my child."

 

She knew he was a kind gem, albeit vengeful. Nevertheless, she had to do something. With a single movement of her sword from the hilt on her side, Fluorite was reduced to a single, shimmering gemstone.

 

Rose Quartz placed the boy's bubble in her majestic lion's mane, alongside a soldier much like him.

 

_"Rest easy, my child."_

 


End file.
